tinybirdgardenfandomcom-20200213-history
Toys
In Tiny Bird Garden, the player can put toys in their garden to attract certain birds. Each bird has 3 favorite toys. Toys can be bought in the Shop. Toys= |-|Recolors= {| class="unsortable" style="width:100%; text-align: center; border: 1px solid lightgray; background-color:WhiteSmoke" |- style="background-color: #6fdb6b; font-size: 11pt;" ! style="border-radius:10px; width:11%;" | Basic Toy ! style="border-radius:10px; width:13%;" | Recolor Name ! style="border-radius:10px; width:7%;" | Cost ! style="border-radius:10px; width:35%;" | Blurb ! style="border-radius:10px; width:10%;" | Favorite |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Paper Roll | King Paper Roll ! class="feather" | 80 |This is a cardboard roll left over from some kind of paper. To some birds, this is a wonderful treasure. Others know exactly what it is. |Berry, Blues, Lefty |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Pin Wheel | Pin Wheel II ! class="feather" | 100 | This radder version of the pin wheel is great for adding a little more color to the garden! |Alejandro |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Tiny Tree | Tiny Fall Tree ! class="feather" | 220 | It's got all the functionality of a normal tree, but smaller and more compact. Convenient! |Alex, Cherry, Spice |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Perch 2.0 | Perch 2.1 ! class="feather" | 150 | After taking criticism from several focus groups and many sleepless nights, the creators of the Tiny Perch have returned. |Emma |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Rippin Rope | Ripping Rope 2 ! class="feather" | 100 | A piece of rope, perfect for birds that just want to rip something up! I mean, we've all been there before, haven't we? |Henry, Lefty |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Paper Thing | Paper Thing II ! class="feather" | 110 | We still don't know what this is and it's as popular as ever. Now with a little more zest in it's color scheme. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Paper Thing III ! class="feather" | 110 | What is this, anyway? I mean, don't get us wrong, birds seem to love this kind of stuff. Maybe they see something we don't. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Blue House | Pink House ! class="feather" | 360 | It's just like the blue house, except this house is pink. That is why it's called the pink house and not the blue house. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Miss Mushroom | Angry Mushroom ! class="feather" | 390 | Miss Mushroom's right hand mushroom. They say that Angry Mushroom holds her grudges for life. |Solstice |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Sad Mushroom ! class="feather" | 390 |Sad Mushroom has seen many things. She has a hard time understanding why people defy Miss Mushroom. |Frita, Hope |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Sweet Mushroom ! class="feather" | 390 |Sweet mushroom is the good cop. She likes to get on people's good side and to find peaceful resolution to problems. |Fourleaf |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Pizza Slice | Four Cheese Pizza ! class="feather" | 240 | |Princess |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Mushroom Pizza ! class="feather" | 240 | |Cheesie |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Supreme Pizza ! class="feather" | 240 | |Rose, Sammy |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Synth | Synth Pink ! class="feather" | 520 | A legendary bird synthesizer that can be utilized to create the sickest of jams. Perfect for the most radical of Tiny Birds. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Synth Black ! class="feather" | 520 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Synth Purple ! class="feather" | 520 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Mic | Bronze Mic ! class="feather" | 310 | Just when you thought birds couldn't get any louder, along came this tiny microphone. Perfect for singing or screaming. |Sweetpea, Tsong |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Drums | Red Drums ! class="feather" | 620 | A famous drumset used by the legendary band, BirdZ. It's a little worn down, but it's full of memories. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Purple Drums ! class="feather" | 620 | |Mustard , Sweetpea |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Blue Drums ! class="feather" | 610 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Guitar | Red Guitar ! class="feather" | 700 | Owned by the legendary BirdZ guitarist. The only Tiny Bird in history who could play an instrument which required thumbs. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Black Guitar ! class="feather" | 700 | |Jellybean |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Sweet Pie | Red Sweet Pie ! class="feather" | 200 | A cute pie cushion that's soft and squishy. If you're looking for the perfectly sweet seat, this is it. The only catch is: it's only for birds. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Orange Sweet Pie ! class="feather" | 200 | |Fluffs |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Blue Sweet Pie ! class="feather" | 200 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Lollipeck | Lollipeck 2 ! class="feather" | 180 | A bird toy that has been modeled to look like a cute, rainbow lollipop. Perfect for Tiny Birds living the kawaii life. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Lollipeck 3 ! class="feather" | 180 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Lollipeck 4 ! class="feather" | 180 | |Lizzy |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Lollipeck 5 ! class="feather" | 180 | |Eggy |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Icy Seat | Red Icy Seat ! class="feather" | 180 | A refreshing and cool way to cool off your Tiny Bird bottom! Not very good to eat though, as it's a seat and not a treat. | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Orange Icy Seat ! class="feather" | 180 | |Spirit |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Yellow Icy Seat ! class="feather" | 180 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Purple Icy Seat ! class="feather" | 180 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Boom Box | Green Boom Box ! class="feather" | 430 | A tiny boom box which presumably uses tiny cassette tapes. Perfect for listening to the latest BirdZ hit jams. |Seadawn |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Cassette Tape | Blue Cassette ! class="feather" | 210 | An old cassette tape of a classic Bird Z album. It's hard to believe now, but this was acceptable in the 80's. |Buttons, Cherish |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Pink Cassette ! class="feather" | 210 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Gold Cassette ! class="feather" | 210 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Bird Boy | Bird Boy 2 ! class="feather" | 410 | There was a time when all you needed was 4 shades of green to have a good time. And that time is now if you buy this! |Avocado, Claus |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Bird Boy 3 ! class="feather" | 410 | |Naners |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Bird Boy 4 ! class="feather" | 410 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Bird Boy 5 ! class="feather" | 410 | |Chuck |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Computer | Red Com ! class="feather" | 620 | Comes with a 30 day free trial of Tiny Bird Online. Get ready to surf the web on the information super highway! Bloatware included. |Henry |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Green Com ! class="feather" | 620 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Blue Com ! class="feather" | 620 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Purple Com ! class="feather" | 620 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Twirly | Twirly Purple ! class="feather" | 150 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Twirly Green ! class="feather" | 150 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Pillow | Cute Pillow ! class="feather" | TBA | |Kero |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | Striped Pillow ! class="feather" | TBA | |Honey |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | Blue Striped Basket | Pink Striped Basket ! class="feather" | TBA | |Nutmeg |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | The Gem | The Red Gem ! class="shinyfeather" | 100 | Wowee! This is a really big expensive rock! Some Tiny Birds have expensive taste, but this really takes the cake. |Princess |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | The Green Gem ! class="shinyfeather" | 100 | | |- style="background-color: white;" ! style="height: 75px;" | | The Purple Gem ! class="shinyfeather" | 100 | |Princess Category:Guides and Lists